redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Zina
Gender: Female Species: Weasel Place of Origin: Far South Coasts Appearance: Very slender and pretty young adult weaselmaiden. Face radiates intelligence and shrewdness most of the time, though not in a sly or sinister manner. Fur is a shining honey gold, white below, with a small "star" mark in white on the forhead. Tail is white; tailtip and claws are jet black. Nose is pink; eyes are brown/hazel. She is usually dressed in a rough-woven green tunic over a longsleeved black shirt; buckled by a thick black belt with a gold clasp. She also wears a rose and yellow necklace of string and broken shell bits, with an intact, white, spiral hermit-crab shell as the pendant. When acting as a fortuneteller, adds to this garb two small gold hoop earrings and a long, pale green hooded cloak trimmed with magpie feathers, as well as several bead and feather bracelets and anklets. Weilds a sharpened hardwood stick with pretty sunburst and flower patterns whittled into it. Personality: Very sweet and very spunky. Is saddened, but not angered, when creatures distrust her as a vermin, having been taught long since this would always be the case. Makes friends fairly easily but does not take friendships lightly. Can act sinister and mysterious when called upon to do so;also she is slow of temper, but makes a formidable foe when roused. Is not gifted with patience where goodbeasts who make stupid actions are concerned; nor is gifted with patience with any creature who attempts to harm any friend of hers. She is a bit squeamish of blood, even though she does have fairly good healing skills. Backstory SPOILER! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ Little Flower YOU WON'T WANT TO READ THIS. Zina, or Little Flower, was the offspring of parents who were members of a large band of petty theives and no-goods - a band which had the misfortune to run afoul of The Destruction, a horde of cannibalistic weasels. Zina's father and mother were slain before her very eyes; however, through the secretive efforts of a nine-season-old Destroyer outcast who took pity on her, Zina was ultimately deemed too small to bother with and left tied to a post as food for the seagulls instead. The young outcast, Vaccar, later freed her during the night, and fled with her to a secret cave he had discovered, hiding her there. As she had no given name at the time, Vaccar decided to call her Little Flower. Being about as pure as a goodbeast can get at heart (hence his outcast status), Vaccar did not raise Little Flower with any training in violence, theft, or deciet, but rather simply fed her, loved her, and played with her, drumming it into her constantly that she was "pretty, good an' nice" and that she should always stay that way. He also gave her what rudimentary clothing and jewelry he could create, delighting to see her happy when he did so. Despite this happiness , they had quite a difficult time keeping out of sight of the Destroyers, especially one particularly nasty and vengeful specimen named Gree; not being old enough to understand the seriousness of the situation, Little Flower took it all in stride as a game...until the day finally came, three seasons later, when they were discovered and had to run for it. They managed to get away, but were separated. Little Flower frantically searched for Vaccar; as it was nightime, she managed to fall down a pit and break her footpaw. She was rescued by a cantankerous old female squirrel healer, who took her in and cared for her, giving her the name Zina. Herb-wife, the grouchy old squirrel, spent the next sixteen seasons training her new charge as an apprentice instead of a child. Zina grew to become an even better healer and would be "seer" than her trainer, having an especially good sense of detail and perception. She still wore one of the necklaces Vaccar gave her, and constantly wondered if there really were other good weasels like herself, though Herb-wife doubted it vehemently. When vermin leveled and looted Herb-wife's home, the squirrel tried to put up a fight; however, she was slain almost instantly. After the vermin had gone, Zina, who had been knocked unconscious, gathered her meager possessions and fled. She wandered for several seasons, deciding that there was nothing better to do with her life than to search out creatures who had known Herb-wife and find out why she had been targeted and slain. However, few creatures knew anything about Herb-wife at all; one more helpful Squirrelqueen finally suggested Zina should seek out Sambucus' Simply Spiffin' Circus, as the hare in charge had once been a close personal friend of the old squirrel. En route to finding the Circus, Zina ran afoul of the Wotsit, a strange mute otter who mistook her for vermin and tried to drive her off. However, once his trust was gained, Wotsit became Zina's loyal traveling companion, and used his tracking skills to lead her right to Sambucus himself. After gaining the information she wanted, Zina and Wotsit both joined the traveling troupe as performers. It was about five shows later that they happened upon an army of goodbeasts returning from a victorious battle against a terrible foe; as this was the biggest audience they had ever encountered, the Circus put on a show of epic proportions. Zina did an entire stint as a Fortuneteller on her own, for the first time; she was suprised to discover there was a weasel like her in the audience and singled him out to have his fortune "read" first. However, this weasel was none other than Vaccar, who was now captain of the nautical portion of the army. The two were joyfully reunited, and swore to never leave each other again. After a brief battle with invading vermin, Zina married Vaccar and set sail with him on his ship, the Reckless. Some seasons later, she gave birth to three kits, whom she and her husband swore to raise with the same values and love they had always cherished. (For more details, see http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ScottyBlue/Little_Flower:_A_Redwall_Story) Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Females Category:Goodbeasts Category:Weasels Category:Little Flower Characters